gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodrik Stark (Son of Eddard)
Prince 'Rodrik Stark '''is a major character in the first, second, third, sixth and seventh seasons. He is played by starring cast member Taron Egerton and debuts in the series premiere. He is the third child and son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Biography Background Rodrik is the third child and son of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark. Eddard is the head of House Stark and Lord Paramount of the North. The North is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Stark is one of the Great Houses of the realm. House Stark rules the region from their seat of Winterfell and Eddard also holds the title Lord of Winterfell. He is also the Warden of the North to King Robert Baratheon.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark entry Rodrik was born and raised at Winterfell. He has two older brothers, Robb and Ashter, and two younger brothers Brandon and Rickon. He also has two younger sisters, Sansa and Arya. He also has an older "bastard half-brother", Jon Snow; he is actually Rodrik's first cousin by his aunt Lyanna Stark. He is 15 years old at the start of the series. He was named after King Rodrik Stark, a famed King in the North who won Bear Island in a wrestling match against the ironborn. He is a skilled swordsman and has always wanted to pursue a life as a knight since he was young, something he shares with his brother Bran, who aspires to one day join the Kingsguard .HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Rodrik Stark entry Season 1 Rodrik attends the execution of Will, a deserter from the Night's Watch, by his father Eddard Stark. On their way home with Robb, Theon, Ashter, Jon and Bran, they find a litter of newborn direwolf pups. Robb is surprised that there are any direwolves south of the Wall. When their father says they can keep the pups, Rodrik adopts one of them as his own, naming him Winter. He welcomes King Robert Baratheon to Winterfell with the rest of his family. He is clearly amused when his sister Arya flicks food at Sansa. Rodrik displays an antipathy toward Joffrey from the start, noting that he should be "smacked around the ears" more often, and is visibly annoyed when Sansa looks at Joffrey in admiration. After his father accepts King Robert's offer to be his Hand of the King, Rodrik decides to go with him to King's Landing in the hopes that he could squire for one of the Kingsguard."Winter is Coming" After Bran is left comatose in a fall, Rodrik is so shaken by the incident that he decides to remain in Winterfell, forgoing his opportunity to be a squire for one of the Kingsguard. Because of his father's departure for King's Landing and his mother's refusal to leave an unconscious Bran's side, Rodrik must help Robb run the castle making new appointments to the castle's staff, though he confesses that he is worried that the assassins may try to kill Bran a second time, which indeed nearly happens. When Catelyn and Ser Rodrik Cassel decide that threats from the Lannister's necessitate their departure for the capital, Robb is left in command of Winterfell."Winter is Coming" Aware that the Lannisters may be behind Bran's injury, Rodrik later remains hostile towards Tyrion, only to be confused when Tyrion gives Bran a special saddle to help him ride."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" While taking Bran outside the castle to test his new saddle, Rodrik, Robb and Theon are talking about their future plans, when they realize that Bran has wandered off. Bran has been taken hostage by a band of wildlings, but they are found by Robb and Rodrik who advance on them with swords. One of the wildlings Stiv holds a knife to Bran's throat and makes Robb and Rodrik drop their swords. Theon kills Stiv with an arrow, which angers Robb as Bran could have been injured. Only one of the wildlings is taken prisoner, Osha."A Golden Crown" Osha says that the greatest danger lies north of the Wall, from the White Walkers, not from the Lannisters in the south, but Robb and Rodrik disregard her warning."The Pointy End" Following Robert's death and Eddard's arrest in King's Landing, King Joffrey summons Robb to pay him fealty. Robb instead calls his banners, marching House Stark's vassals to war, and Rodrik wholeheartedly follows his every command. His youth and inexperience is questioned by Greatjon Umber, who says he will take his armies home. Robb replies that then after they win the Stark army will return to take the lands of House Umber. Enraged, Greatjon starts to draw his sword, but the formidable Northern lord is cowed when Grey Wind attacks and bites off two of his fingers. He laughs it off and becomes one of Robb's most loyal retainers, while a completely confused Rodrik watches on. Robb's army marches south, reuniting with Catelyn, Cassel and Rodrik along the way and feeding the Lannisters false intelligence on their movements. Rodrik is present when Robb wins the allegiance of the prickly Lord Walder Frey and his troops by agreeing to marry one of Frey's daughters. He sends a small force of men to distract the main Lannister army under Lord Tywin Lannister at the Battle of the Green Fork. Meanwhile, Rodrik and his main army attack Jaime Lannister's forces near Riverrun, winning the Battle of the Whispering Wood and taking Jaime as a captive."Baelor" Rodrik is enraged by news of his father's death. He is present when Robb and his lords debate supporting either Stannis or Renly's claim to the throne before the Greatjon says neither appeals and declares Robb the King in the North. Rodrik is the first to cry out "The King in the North!" and soon the other lords of both the North and the Riverlands take up the cry as well."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Rodrik continues to follow and fight alongside his brother Robb as he keeps winning every battle against the Lannister army. Rodrik is tasked with the care and watch over the Starks' newest prisoner: Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. Robb dispatches several envoys to seek alliances on his behalf. He sends Rodrik to shore up an alliance with House Blackwood of Raventree Hall and simultaneously sends Theon Greyjoy to Pyke to treat with his father Balon Greyjoy."The North Remembers" Rodrik returns to the Stark camp and is successful in persuading the Blackwoods to fight for Robb. He asks if Theon has returned yet and is surprised to hear that he hasn't. Rodrik participates in the Battle of Oxcross in a crushing victory against a Lannister reinforcement host. In the aftermath of the battle he meets a battlefield medic named Talisa and is visibly amused when Robb becomes intrigued with her. Rodrik teases Robb by saying that Robb has developed a "taste for the foreign fruits", but he is quickly dismissed by him."Garden of Bones" Renly is killed just after agreeing to an alliance and Catelyn flees his camp to return to Robb. Renly's men swear fealty to his less agreeable brother Stannis Baratheon."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Catelyn returns to Robb's camp and warns him against pursuing Talisa. Rodrik also warns Robb by saying that it is dangerous to double-cross Walder Frey and that Robb should leave her alone. They are shocked when news arrives that Theon has betrayed Robb and attacked Winterfell. Robb is furious and agrees to let the bastard son of his bannerman Roose Bolton retake the castle. He insists that the safety of his brothers is paramount and demands that Theon be brought before him so that he can execute him personally. Rodrik insists against this, and instead offers Robb to go to Winterfell himself to exact justice for his brother. Robb however discards this option, claiming he needs Rodrik by his side for the battles to come."The Old Gods and the New" Robb and Rodrik win a further victory at the Battle of the Yellow Fork. His prison cells are filled to overflowing with captives. When Ser Alton returns with Cersei's rejection of his terms Rodrik houses him with Jaime, Rodrik suggests cutting off Jaime's ear and send it to her to "persuade her further", but Robb immediately disdains this decision by saying that if they harm Jaime, Cersei will in turn harm Sansa and Arya. Robb later goes off to negotiate the surrender of the Crag, and offers the medic Talisa Maegyr to come along with him. Before going off to the Crag, Rodrik implores Robb not to become affectionate with Talisa, and warning him that if he does, he cannot protect him against the Freys. After leaving for the Crag, Jaime escapes, killing Alton and Torrhen Karstark. He is recaptured but Lord Rickard Karstark threatens to behead him to avenge Torrhen."A Man Without Honor" Catelyn sends her sworn sword Brienne of Tarth to exchange Jaime for her captive daughters without consulting Robb."The Prince of Winterfell" Robb and Rodrik are furious at the betrayal and Robb orders Catelyn kept under guard. Rodrik is ordered to find Jaime and Robb devises a plan for Roose's bastard son; offer mercy to Theon's men if they deliver the Ironborn prince so they will abandon him, allowing him to retake Winterfell with minimal bloodshed. Talisa comforts Robb, revealing more of her past. He confesses not wanting to marry into House Frey and they sleep together. Robb confesses his love for Talisa to Catelyn and Rodrik. Rodrik, yet again, warns against betraying his oath to marry a daughter of House Frey. Robb rejects his counsel, and in a secret ceremony conducted by a Septon of the Faith of the Seven, he and Talisa secretly marry."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Robb's host marches on Harrenhal greatly anticipating the battle ahead, only to find the castle abandoned, and the Northern prisoners slain. Rodrik spots a deceased body wearing the sigil of House Mallister of Seagard. Catelyn identifies the dead man as Ser Jaremy Mallister, a loyal bannerman of House Tully. Among the dead Robb and his new wife find but one survivor: a maester named Qyburn. Robb then orders his mother imprisoned within the fortress."Valar Dohaeris" After Lord Hoster's funeral, Rodrik, Robb, Blackfish, and Edmure Tully confer in Riverrun's meeting room. The War of the Five Kings is not going well for them, as now that the Lannisters have defeated their enemies in the south and secured King's Landing from attack, as well as a marriage-alliance with House Tyrell, they have superior numbers, wealth, and strategic position. Edmure begins to boast to his nephew about the recent victory won by Tully forces under his direct command at the Battle of Stone Mill, which managed to push the Lannister army under Ser Gregor Clegane from the Riverlands. Intead, Robb and Rodirk are furious with Edmure: their grand strategy for the war was to lure Tywin and Gregor's Lannister armies into the Westerlands, where they would be vulnerable out of position, and more importantly, to leave the capital city vulnerable to attack by the Baratheons. Edmure's role in this was to offer token defense as a feint to lure the Lannisters back across the Red Fork of the Trident. Instead, by successfully attacking the Lannisters at Stone Mill, Edmure kept them penned in the Riverlands, and thus close enough to King's Landing that Tywin was able to rush to the defense of the city at the Battle of the Blackwater. The Starks' strategic position in the war has been ruined. Edmure insists that they took valuable captives in the battle, Willem and Martyn Lannister, but Rodrik angrily points out that Robb didn't stop fighting because his sisters are held captive. Considering that Tywin didn't stop to negotiate when his own eldest son was captured, taking his younger nephews hostage will have no impact on the war. Edmure tries to at least point out that they lost only two hundred men at Stone Mill and multiple Lannister soldiers died for every man they lost, at which Rodrik cuts him off and shouts that they need men more than the Lannisters do. At this point, the Lannisters are in such a good strategic position that they can afford to be patient, and grind down Robb's forces through simple attrition."Walk of Punishment" The prisoners Martyn and Willem Lannister (squires fifteen and fourteen years old, respectively) awake to hear shouting and fighting outside the door to their cell. Lord Rickard Karstark fights his way into the room with some of his own men. Confused, Willem asks if this is a rescue, and is promptly killed by the Karstark men. Martyn shouts that he is just a squire and didn't do anything, but Lord Rickard ignores his pleas and stabs him in the belly with a dagger, killing him. The bloody corpses of the two Lannister prisoners are laid out on the floor in front of Robb in Riverrun's main meeting room. Robb and Rodrik are disgusted, remarking that Karstark needed five men to brutally murder two unarmed squires in their own prison cell. Karstark insists that it was a father's vengeance. Rodrik points out that these boys had nothing to do with the death of Karstark's sons, who were both killed by Jaime Lannister. Rickard explains that he was denied his vengeance when Catelyn set Jaime free in hopes of a prisoner exchange for her daughters in King's Landing. Finally having enough, Karstark did the next best thing, and killed Jaime's kin who they held prisoner. Robb angrily shouts that they were only little boys, and that Karstark can't blame Catelyn for his treasonous killing of prisoners of war. Karstark stands firm, and says the only treason is in letting their enemies go, when in war they should be killing them - if Robb's father ever taught him that. Blackfish punches Karstark over this remark, but Robb tells him to leave Karstark alone. Karstark has utterly lost faith in Robb, and says that the King in the North will just give him a scolding, though he should probably call him "the King Who ''Lost the North" after he allowed Winterfell to fall. Rodrik offers Robb the decision to have Rickard given mercy, and states that they need House Karstark's forces, or else their numbers will be lessened even more than they already are. Robb ignores his brother's council and instead orders all of Karstark's men hanged, and to hang the lookout last so he can watch the others die. Rickard Karstark himself is sent to the dungeons. Edmure insists that if word of this leaves Riverrun, Tywin Lannister will exact heavy reprisals for the deaths of his young nephews. Therefore, he suggests that they just quietly bury the boys, and simply keep silent about their deaths until the war is over. Robb, however, refuses to be a liar: he says he cannot fight a war in the name of justice if he will not serve justice to murderers within his own ranks. All of Robb's advisors, including Rodrik, tell him this is a bad idea. Catelyn and Talisa warn him that the Karstark soldiers will abandon his cause and return home if he executes their lord, and they are already badly outnumbered. Catelyn says they should keep Lord Rickard hostage, and Edmure and Rodrik agree, saying that they can just keep him hostage and tell the other Karstarks that no harm will come to him so long as they remain loyal. Robb ignores their pleas, and he has Lord Karstark brought out to the courtyard of Riverrun to be executed during a driving rainstorm. Karstark points out that not only are both of their Houses descended from the First Men, but the Starks and Karstarks are kin (as House Karstark is a cadet branch of House Stark, founded centuries ago by younger son Karlon Stark). Robb says that their blood relationship did not stop Rickard from betraying him and won't stop Robb from executing him now, but Rickard says it isn't meant to: he wants it to haunt Robb until the day he dies. On this last moment, Rodrik angrily tries to stop Robb from executing him, but Robb ignores him and carries on with the sentence. With his last words, Lord Rickard says that Robb will be cursed (as a kinslayer) and that Robb is no king of his. Obedient to the laws of his father Eddard Stark - that the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword - Robb pronounces the sentence of death and personally beheads Lord Rickard. Robb's strict adherence to justice makes things turn out just as badly as his advisors said they would: the Karstarks withdraw their soldiers from his army and march for home, resulting in Robb losing almost half of his forces which were stationed at Riverrun. Rodrik, Robb and Talisa are back in the war room and Robb openly admits to Rodrik that he was right, and that Robb made a mistake. Rodrik says Tywin Lannister realizes that he's in such a strong position he doesn't even need to attack the Northerners anymore, he just needs to wait, and let their demoralized forces unravel. When the war began Robb's army was unified around a central purpose, but now they have lost momentum, and his generals are acting like bickering children. Robb shows Talisa and Rodrik a war map of the Seven Kingdoms - depicting Robb's armies concentrated around Riverrun and Harrenhal, Lannister and Tyrell armies overrunning the Stormlands, Lannister/Tyrell armies concentrated in King's Landing, and Greyjoy forces occupying the western coasts of the North. Rodrik suggests that he try to take the fight to the Lannisters if they won't come to him, but he explains that this is hopeless. Taking the city would have been difficult to begin with, but now Tywin and the bulk of the main Lannister army, as well as a large Tyrell army, are defending the city. Attacking the capital head-on would be suicide, and Tywin would crush them within a day. Talisa suggests that he lead his army back to the North to repulse the Greyjoys from his homeland and rebuild his powerbase. Robb points out that as soon as all of his tired soldiers are back home, they won't want to leave again - particularly because "winter is coming", and the coming one is expected to be very long, five years or more. The Northerners have been away from their farms fighting in the war, however, so they haven't even begun to collect harvests to set aside as winter stockpiles. Thus if Robb returns to the North, it will be difficult to rally his men to return south to defend the Riverlords who declared for him. Eyeing the map with Talisa, Robb decides that if King's Landing is too strong to attack and he can't return home, his only remaining option is to strike where his enemy is weakest. Robb decides that with the main Lannister army group under Tywin now positioned all the way to the east in King's Landing, he needs to return to the Westerlands and make an all-or-nothing assault against Casterly Rock. This will make the Lannisters lose face, just as Robb did when he lost his home castle of Winterfell, and bring momentum back to his army. However, with the loss of the Karstark forces, they don't currently have enough men to consider attacking Casterly Rock. The only way they can gain enough soldiers to even attempt such an assault is if Robb can win back the allegiance of House Frey, whose thousands of soldiers withdrew from Robb's army when he broke his promise to make a marriage-alliance with them by marrying Talisa, a political nobody, instead of one of the Lord Walder Frey's daughters. Thus, Robb must try to repair his alliance with House Frey. Rodrik points out that this is hopeless, and that trying to repair an alliance with Walder Frey is just as good as trying to heal a cut open heart. Robb, however, decides to go on with his current plan."Kissed by Fire" Robb, Rodrik, and his advisors meet with "Black Walder" and Lothar Frey to discuss an alliance for his planned attack on Casterly Rock. The Freys carry Walder Frey's demands for an alliance, which includes a formal apology from Robb, the castle Harrenhal and all of its lands and incomes, and for Edmure to marry Roslin, one of his daughters. Edmure is reluctant to marry a woman he has never met, but is eventually convinced by the group to go through with the arrangement. Rodrik later jokingly says that he will "laugh his arse off" if Roslin turns out to be a fat old hag for Edmure to marry."The Climb" In the Riverlands, en route to The Twins, Robb's army is forced to make camp, their progress delayed by heavy rain. Catelyn warns them that the prickly Lord Frey will take the delay as a deliberate insult to him, but Rodrik points out that Frey is getting the wedding he wanted; his mother counters that Edmure is getting a'' wedding, but not the one he wanted, glaring at her son and his wife as she says so, pointing out that Frey wanted one of his daughters wed to a king. Robb retorts that Edmure is the best match House Frey has been offered in its history."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Meanwhile, the priestess Melisandre performs a ritual using leeches filled with fresh blood forcibly taken from Gendry, Robert Baratheon's bastard son. At her direction, Stannis Baratheon then throws the leeches onto a fire and recites the names of three people he wants dead: "The usurper Robb Stark, the usurper Balon Greyjoy, the usurper Joffrey Baratheon.""Second Sons" Robb's army arrives at the Twins, the castle seat of House Frey, for his uncle Edmure's wedding. Once inside the castle, Rodrik nervously observes the castle thoroughly, waiting for Lord Frey to have set a trap for them. Enduring Lord Walder Frey's insults directed at him and his wife, Robb makes a public apology to Lord Frey's daughters and granddaughters for breaking his promise to marry one of them. Frey accepts the apology and offers the Starks and their men his hospitality. That night Edmure is introduced to his bride Roslin Frey, discovering much to his relief that she is a beauty. The wedding and the feast that follows it are quite celebratory and lively affairs, with all the participants in high spirits. Rodrik sits next to Robb and Talisa and almost immediately notices a beautiful young Frey girl glancing at him. Rodrik "excuses" Robb and walks over to the Frey girl, whispers something in her ear, and the two walk off. As the celebrations reach their heights Lord Walder calls for the bedding ceremony. Robb agrees and the bride and groom are carried off to their wedding bed, Roslin carried off by the male guests and followed closely by Edmure, who is collected by the Frey women. After they leave and the festivities begin to wind down, Catelyn becomes suspicious when she notices Black Walder Rivers close the banquet hall doors and the musicians in the gallery begin playing "The Rains of Castamere"- the song commemorating House Lannister's brutal elimination of House Reyne. She also notices Rodrik Nyte, the son of Trytas Nyte, acting suspicious and conversing with Black Walder. Walder rises to make a toast to Robb, and Catelyn, seated beside Lord Roose Bolton, notices that the latter is wearing mail under his clothing. Realizing they are in a trap, Catelyn slaps Roose across the face and screams a warning to Robb, but by then it is too late. Lord Walder signals his men to attack. Lothar draws a knife and repeatedly stabs the pregnant Talisa in the stomach, fatally wounding her and killing their unborn child. Before he can react, Robb is shot by the musicians with crossbows several times and falls to the ground. Numerous other Stark men are killed by the assassins or Frey men. Robb crawls towards Talisa despite his injuries and manages to hold her in his arms, but he sees that she is dead. Catelyn tries to look for Rodrik and screams his name, but he is nowhere to be found. Rodrik Nyte comes at his father with a knife and stabs him in the back, to Catelyn's shock. Rodrik then procedes to kill Rufus Caswell, which provokes his son Gerold into advancing, but Holden Frey stabs him fatally in the chest, causing him to stumble out of the hall. Catelyn, having been wounded by a crossbow bolt, manages to take Joyeuse Erenford hostage, threatening to kill her if Walder doesn't spare Robb, who lingers despondent beside his wife's corpse. Walder refuses, dismissing his wife as replaceable. Robb then somehow finds the strength to drag himself back onto his feet, barely, and weakly calls out "Mother!" to her in a daze. As Catelyn looks into Robb's eyes, Roose Bolton steps in front of Robb and tells him that "the Lannisters send their regards," and stabs Robb through the heart."The Rains of Castamere" In the aftermath of the Red Wedding, Roose Bolton and Walder Frey gloat over the deaths of the Starks, and discuss Brynden Tully's absence and the ascension of Rodrik Nyte as the Lord of Darkmyre. Roose also admits concern that Rodrik Stark has gone missing during the massacre. Walder Frey truthfully says that he has no idea if Rodrik has been killed or if he's still alive. Roose says that they must find out quickly where he is, since he could potentially become the new heir of House Stark, and thus threatening House Bolton's hold over the North. Roose states that, although they do not know for certain, they have to realize that Rodrik couldn't possibly slip out of the massacre without anyone knowing, and thus they universally assume that he is simply dead."Mhysa" Later on, after receiving a raven from Walder Frey with news of the massacre, Tywin summons Tyrion who finds his father in the company of an overjoyed Joffrey along with his mother, Varys and Pycelle. Tyrion reads the letter, at first not knowing what it means, but Joffrey bluntly tells him the news that Robb, his brother, and his mother are dead, and asks Pycelle to write back to Lord Frey to thank him and command him to send him Robb's head, in order to serve it to Sansa at his wedding feast. After a brief altercation between Joffrey and Tywin, the king is escorted to his chambers and Tyrion is left alone with Tywin, revealing his knowledge of Tywin's involvement in the massacre by promising Walder Frey and Roose Bolton protection from the Northern outrage that is soon to come. Tyrion chides his father for such a dishonorable way to end the war, but Tywin justifies this by claiming that it was to protect their family. After their conversation ends bitterly, Tyrion immediately returns to a tearful Sansa, who has discovered the news of her mother and brothers' deaths as well. Season 4 Emotionally crushed by the deaths of Robb, Rodrik and Catelyn (the only family she believes she had left, apart from Jon Snow), Sansa refuses to eat despite pleas from Shae. When Tyrion attempts to comfort her, she reveals to him that she can no longer sleep, but instead lies awake all night thinking about how her mother and brothers died, having learned that the Freys had sewn Grey Wind's head onto Robb's decapitated corpse and later flung Catelyn's corpse into the Trident to rot. Tyrion tries to comfort Sansa by telling her that Rodrik's body still hasn't been found, and so there could be a chance that he is alive. Tyrion also tells Sansa that he didn't know Robb very well but the brief time he met him in Winterfell was enough for him to know that Robb was a good man. Having also learned of Robb's murder and the assumed death of Rodrik, Jon Snow confides to Samwell Tarly about the last time he saw his brother and how he had been jealous of Robb his whole life for the way his father looked at him, being his trueborn son, something Jon wanted for himself. Jon says that he refuses to believe that Rodrik has also died, having been told about the rumors that Rodrik disappeared during and after the Red Wedding."Two Swords" At the Dreadfort, Ramsay Snow has also learned of Robb's death and the disappearance of Rodrik and joins his father in pledging allegiance to the Lannisters. While being shaved by Theon Greyjoy, now going by the name "Reek", Ramsay tells him of Robb's death at Roose Bolton's hands, and lies to him that Rodrik was brutally cut to pieces by several Frey women, and that he died screaming and crying. He mockingly offers his condolences, knowing full well that Theon loved Robb and Rodrik like they were brothers. Despite his betrayal, Theon is visibly shocked at the news of Robb and Rodrik's "assumed" death, and for a moment appears to be on the verge of slitting Ramsay's throat with the razor in retaliation but refrains from doing so since Roose and Locke are also present. Ramsay is also aware of Robb and Rodrik's close relationship with Jon, whom Ramsay claims may be a threat to their hold on the North if he is to seek revenge for Robb and Rodrik's death."The Lion and the Rose" Season 5 Most people in the Seven Kingdoms, including Cersei Lannister and the Starks, believe Rodrik to be dead."Sons of the Harpy" Season 6 A few days after his duel with Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane is found and nursed back to health by former soldier and Septon Ray, who takes him to live with his band of villagers. While building a sept, Ray recounts saving Sandor after mistaking him for a corpse. When Ray mentions justice, Sandor responds that if there was justice in the world, he should have been punished for his past crimes. Ray responds that perhaps he has been punished already but been given a second chance. Sandor is present when Ray gives a talk to the villagers recounting how his violent experiences as a soldier had led him to undergo a conversion experience."The Broken Man" Later, the villagers are visited by three horsemen from the Brotherhood Without Banners, led by Lem Lemoncloak, who attempt to extort the group. Brother Ray tells the riders that they have no gold or weapons and the horsemen leave. Following the encounter with the Brotherhood, Sandor tells Ray that they should have shared their food and steel with them. While Ray thinks that they have seen the last of the Brotherhood, Sandor thinks they will return. After chopping wood in the forest, Sandor returns to the village only to discover that the Brotherhood has massacred the villagers. He finds the Septon hanging from a beam in the wooden sept. Angered by the cold-blooded murder of innocents, Sandor grabs his axe and heads off. He tracks down three of the perpetrators and brutally kills two of them, while demanding Lem's whereabouts from the last one before killing him too. Sandor ultimately finds Lem and his two cronies, about to be hanged by Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr. Sandor demands the privilege of murdering them himself, but relents and settles by hanging Lem and one crony personally, and taking Lem's boots for himself. Later, while eating with the Brotherhood, Beric reminisces on his previous fight with Sandor and convinces him to join their cause, as they are heading North to counter the coming White Walkers. Sandor mockingly says that the Walkers are just myths and that Dondarrion and Thoros must stop believing in "superstitious horse-shit" told by old crones. Suddenly, a voice says that ''winter is coming, and a scarred and bruised Rodrik Stark stands before Sandor, claiming that "the dead come with winter""No One" Season 7 Rodrik Stark seems to have survived the Red Wedding and has recently joined the Brotherhood Without Banners under the guise of "Robert Dondarrion", the younger brother of Beric Dondarrion.Season 7 Personality Rodrik is described by most of his family as aggressive, impulsive, passionate and charming. But despite what most of his family may think of him, Rodrik is very good at thinking on his feet and is very resourceful. Despite Rodrik's hot-headed temperament, his uncle Edmure felt that Rodrik has always been meant to lead men in battle. He is also quite the ladies man and a very skilled warrior, as he (with Winter's aid) defeated a large number of Lannister soldiers, using his sword, axe, and unarmed combat. Rodrik is also known to be humorous and light-minded even in most intense and serious positions. Rodrik has a strong bond with his eldest brother, Robb, and therefore was not hesitant to join him in battle. He has mentioned multiple times that he looks up to Robb as an example. Although his uncle Edmure is convinced that Rodrik is born to lead, Rodrik himself prefers to be a follower, instead of a leader. Rodrik's father, Lord Eddard Stark, has mentioned multiple times that Rodrik's loyalty, temperament, and charismatic personality is almost identical to that of Ned's older brother, Brandon Stark. Despite this, Rodrik, in appearance, looks almost nothing like a Stark; he has inherited his mother's looks with auburn hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Rodrik, through dialogue, has shown to have a degree of animosity for the Lannisters and this only became pure hatred when Joffrey had ordered the death of his father. He loves both his country and has family and would do anything to protect both of them. As Jaime Lannister was everything he despised, an apparently dishonourable man who both crippled his brother and injured his father, Robb appeared to take a slight joy in tormenting him while he was his brother's prisoner, mocking him over his true parentage of Cersei's children, him being captured by a boy, and being kept under guard by someone even younger than Robb, and threatening him with Winter. Appearances Quotes Image gallery Family tree Behind the scenes In the books See also References Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Major Characters Category:House Stark Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Rodrik Stark Category:Prince Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:House Tully Category:Brotherhood Without Banners